Plugs for producing an electrical plug connection are known from the related art. They include essentially a plug-connector housing and a contact carrier accommodated by the plug-connector housing. The contact carrier has contact chambers that are able to be assembled with contact elements. In order to avoid an undesired removal of the contacts from the contact chambers, the contacts snap in in the contact chambers. This is done in many cases by having a projecting snap-on lance which is squeezed together when the contact element is introduced into the contact chamber, and, in the end position of the contact within the contact chamber, it snaps apart and latches in an undercut. The snap-on lance has a relatively narrow shape, as a rule, which is exposed from the contact element.
Similarly, an electrical contact element for accommodation in a contact chamber is also discussed in German patent document DE 36 00 456 A1. In this case, a region of the contact element has a snap-on arrangement that provides for latching the contact element within the contact chamber. When assembling a plug connection using contact elements, each respective snap-in arrangement is pressed together while the contact element is introduced into the contact chamber. First the contact element is plugged through a sealing mat that is usually provided in this context, before the contact element is completely pushed into the contact chamber and the desired end position is reached at which, either spring-supported or based on a sliding element, the snap-on springs open and snaps in in an undercut. The snap-on arrangement, developed as a snap-on lance, in this case has a relatively narrow, pointed shape which issues from the contact element.
In particular, contact elements having snap-on lances of the type of construction known from the related art have the disadvantage that these lances, because of their pointed shape, easily damage the sealing mat of a plug connector, that is usually made of rubber, when the plug connection is assembled, and particularly when the contact element is disassembled. This, in turn, leads to the plug connector not being executed fluid-tight, and thus the functioning of the plug connector is possibly impaired.
Furthermore, there is a disadvantage for the cable manufacturer in that, in a bundle of cables having attached contact elements, the contact elements easily hook together with their individual snap-on lances. This, in turn, leads to having to spend more time undoing the undesired connections between the individual contact elements.
Moreover, there is the danger that the snap-on lances will bend or break off while being untangled, so that latching within the contact chamber, which is actually desired, is no longer possible.
If so-called clean-body contact elements are used, according to the related art they have the disadvantage that they demonstrate very low latching forces within the contact chambers. Furthermore, based on relaxation of a snap-on lance made of plastic, the latching force decreases still further.
In addition, snap-on lances within the housing are usually difficult to design from a manufacturing technology point of view, and on the other hand, because of their inaccessibility in the plug-connector housing, it is very costly to submit them to a final inspection.